The Summer Heat
by Silverywolf
Summary: A small something about Hwoarang, Jin and a hot summer day.  Not worth your time...


**This ain't worth your time...**

* * *

><p><span>The summer heat<span>

"Jin you need to do something! I'm dying in here! I can't even move because the damn heat has paralysed me!" yelled Hwoarang to his partner.

Hwoarang had a good reason to be angry as the summer heat wave had began weeks ago and they had no airconditioning because Jin had said that the heat wasn't that hot. So instead of enjoying an air-conditioned cool room, Hwoarang was sweating himself dry on the porch under a shade in a yukata, desperately trying to stay alive by fanning himself with a round paper fan.

"It's not so bad when you get used to it." Jin tried to assure Hwoarang.

"Not so bad! Jin, I haven't been able to do shit for weeks because of the damned heat! We haven't have sex for weeks because of the heat! I feel so horny but I can't even jerk myself off because I don't have the energy because of the HEAT! So do tell me when am I supposed to get used to this freaking swelter!" Hwoarang kept yelling frustratedly, collapsing after.

"This is all your fault, I don't even have the energy to yell at you..." Sighing Hwoarang closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

After a while something cold touched his cheek, he opened his eyes seeing Jin hold an ice bag to him.

"Here, this should cool you off a little while I'll go look for an air conditioner for you." Jin said calmly and kissed Hwoarang on the other cheek before leaving.

After having checked eight stores and hearing the same tale from the ninth, Jin knew that all the air conditioners had been sold out. Even all the fans had been sold out. So he went back home empty handed.

But as he made it home he remembered an old fan of his that was somewhere in the storage. So he went to look for it and after sometime he found it, or he found its pieces, but no manual. Determined, Jin gathered all the pieces and went to the living room and started to combine the pieces together.

It was already evening when Hwoarang was satisfied with the cooling air and got himself off of the porch and went inside. As he stepped into the living room and saw Jin obviously sulking at whatever he was doing. Walking a bit closer he saw a pile of metal in front of Jin and not really caring what it was he placed himself on Jins lap, chest to chest.

Jin was a little surpriced when Hwoarang sat on his lap, he had been pouting about the fan so that he didn't even see Hwoarang come in. But as soon as the redhead has settled comfortably in his lap, he sighed in content and wrapped his arms lazily around Hwoarang.

The couple enjoyed the comfortable silence and company of each others for a while until Hwoarang started to whisper lewd things to Jin's ear and rocking his hip in small slow movements.

Hwoarang's words and actions got an immediate reaction from Jin who was already panting and blushing, satisfied Hwoarang started to use bolder words telling him what he wanted.

"I love it when you're so hard for me Jin. I want you to pound that cock of your into my ass so hard. Ah..."

Hwoarang's words turned into a moan as Jin's hand started to roughly massage his hip and gave a small bite on his earlobe. With his other hand Jin pulled off the sash and snaked his hand into Hwoarang's yukata, finding the hardening cock. Grabbing it he gave it a few full strokes and circulated his thumb over the head. Jin's actions got Hwoarang panting and moving his hips more.

"You too." Hwoarang said as he began to pull off Jin's pants enough to reveal a full on erection.

"Together now." Panted Hwoarang as he moved in closer to Jin wrapping his arms around Jin's shoulders. Jin took a hold of both of their cocks loosely and rubbed them simultaneously as Hwoarang kept on moving his hips for more friction.

Jin was amazed by the lust and pleasure he was feeling with Hwoarang's erotic panting echoing in his ear, he could not hold on and gave in to the blisfull orgasm shooting his load in between them. His hand, for Hworang's displeasure, stopped. Jin opened his eyes when he heard a whine and saw Hwoarang in a desperate need. He let go of them and kissed Hwoarang's cheek.  
>"Turn around, I'll take care of you." Jin whispered and helped Hworang to turn in his lap.<p>

Jin let Hwoarang lean fully on his chest as he started kissing his neck and guided his hands to caress Hwoarang's thighs, spreading them as far apart as it was comfortable for Hwoarang.  
>"Ngh, stop teasing, touch me!" Hwoarang's frustration was clearly dripping from his voice.<br>Jin complied and began to stroke Hwoarang's cock fully in quick strokes, occasionally caressing the head with his thumb or palm. Jin's other hand caressed the outside of Hwoarang's hole circling the rim with his fingers, barely touching, driving Hwoarang mad with need as he arched his back while shivering and jerking closing on his pleasure.  
>Jin sucked on Hwoarang's neck and pushed his finger in past the rim on his anus, knowing it would take the other man over the edge into bliss, and it did.<p>

Relaxing in Jin's arms Hwoarang almost fell asleep but started awake by a cold shiver.  
>"Cold... Bed." He said and swag his legs over Jin's arm, snaked his arms around his neck and let his head relax on Jin's chest and waited to be carried to the bedroom.<br>Jin Smiled and carried his charming prince to their bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... That was Pathetic! And it was not supposed to go like that! Hwoarang was top first! But then I read my notes wrong and when I noticed I was too lazy to write it again, which I should have because then I wouldn't have gotten stuck at the end! This was also written while babysitting my friend's rats over a year ago...<strong>

**I'm sorry I'm so slow...  
>I should just quit writing.<br>Then I wouldn't feel so guilty for not writing...  
><strong>


End file.
